Le gage
by pokecraftpro
Summary: Clarke et Lexa vont recevoir un gage de la part de leur 2 meilleures amies et cela va tout chambouler dans leur esprit ( c'est ma première fanfiction merci de laisser quelques reviews ) Clexa
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Octavia, Clarke, Raven et Lexa sont meilleures amies depuis la maternelle.

Clarke est passionnée d'art et adore les sciences elle est médecin dans le même hôpital que sa mère.Ocatavia quand à elle adore les sports de combat depuis son plus jeune âge au plus grand désespoir de son frère Bellamy.Elle a transmit à Raven cette folle envie de combattre. Raven travaille dans un garage avec le copain d'Ocatavia : Lincoln. Lexa est plus réservée que les autres elle raffole de littérature et est avocate. Elle sort avec Costia depuis maintenant 2 ans.


	2. Le fameux GAGE

PDV Clarke : 

"Allez les filles ça peut être cool de faire un cap ou pas cap !" s'exclame O'

"On a plus 5 ans O' trouve autre chose." dis Clarke agacée

"O' a raison il faut se lacher un peu sinon on va finir comme Clarke" ricane Raven.

"Bon d'accord.Tu en penses quoi Lex'?" demande Clarke

"Moi je trouve ça plutot drôle alors pour quoi pas !" répond la concernée

"Alors allons-y" Crie Raven et Octavia en pure synchronisation. Je me demande vraiment comment elles font pour avoir une telle complicité parce que Lexa et moi on s'entend très très bien mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse répondre en choeur comme ça.Enfin bref ... Les gages s'enchainent ( ils sont plus débiles les uns que les autres) et là vient mon tour tout naturellement je réponds cap et je vois Raven et Ocatavia avec des sourires en coin.

"Euh... les filles pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?" j'imite leur tête et apparemment ça fait rire parce qu'elles explose de rire.

"Très bien Griffin... ton gage est de ... faire croire à tout le monde que Lexa et toi sortez ensemble!"

" Mais ça va pas ou quoi !? Je suis en coupla je vous signale ! Je fais quoi de Costia moi ?" s'énerve Lexa

"Tu lui dis tout sur le gage et tu lui dis que tu vas habiter pendant 2 semaines chez le doc' Ok" lance Raven

"Ok... et puis ça va Clarke est ma meilleure amie donc se devrait allait n'est ce pas blondasse ? ricane Lexa

Elle est vraiment trop belle quand elle rit j'aimerais tellement... où là non il faut pas qje je pense à elle comme ça. Ça fait déjà 10 ans que je me retiens de l'embrasser je ne vais pas tout gâcher maintenant quand même?

"Moi perso ça me va" je dis tout sourire. Que voulez vous j'ai du mal à cacher mes émotions.

"Nikel. votre gage commence lundi." dis Ocatavia en applaudissant.

Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous plait en tou cas n'hésitez surtout pas à laissez des reviews.

 **Prochain épisode: PDV Lexa et rupture mais entre qui et qui ? Deux personnes se rendent coompte de leur sentiment pour autre mais qui donc ?**


	3. Costia

Dimanche matin PDV Lexa:

"Salut mon amour ça va ?" dis je avec un sourire crispé

"Oui et toi ? Attends... c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu m'as trompé non mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal tu m'aimes plus c'..." sanglote-t-elle

"Costia arrête écoute moi "

"D'accord"

"Ok bon tu connais Clarke ?"

"La blonde sans cervelle qui souris bêtement quand elle te voit oui je la connais"lance Costia avec un sourire moqueur

"Déjà elle est pas sans cervelle et elle ne souris pas quand elle me voit mais bref... Octavia et Raven nous on lancé un gage qui commence demain et le gage c'est que je dois faire croire à toute la bande d'amis que je suis en couple avec Clarke" je souffle le dernier mot parce que je vois cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de Costia.

"Est ce qu'elle est en couple ?" demande Costia avec un ton amer

Je prends trois secondes pour réfléchir. Est ce que je lui dis la vérité que non elle n'est pas en couple et j'ai droit à une scène de ménage qui va se transformer en guerre nucléaire ou alors je lui dis qu'elle sort avec le con de service Bellamy Blake ?

"Alors tu vas rire mais ...non elle est célibataire." attention dans 5..4..3..2..1

"ELLE EST CÉLIBATAIRE EST EN PLUS ELLE EST BI MAIS TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE QUOI BEN OUI VA ET SAUTE DANS SES BRAS EMBRASSE LA DEVANT MOI TANT QUE TU Y ES !?"

"Alors ça veut dire oui ?"

"Tu fais ce que tu veux mais assumes les conséquences"dit-t-elle en me montrant la porte " Si tu vas avec elle c'est fini compris"

Lundi matin PDV Clarke:

"Alors Lex' prête à entrer dans la fac main dans la main"

"Si la grincheuse de service ( Costia ) me voit je suis cuite"

"Elle est dans la même fac ?"

"Oui"

Après cette réponse un peu sèche de la part de Lex' on fait les plus beau sourire qu'on peut et hop main dans la main on rentre dans la fac. Je repère très vite notre groupe d'amis et on se met devant eux. Avant que Lex ne prenne la parole je me racle la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

" Alors Clarke et moi on a un truc a vous dire"

"On est ensemble !"

"En tout cas j'en connais une qui aimes encore Lexa" dis Bellamy en rigolant et la je me retourne et vois Costia les yeux noirs de rage

Lexa dis aussitot" Je m'en fous j'ai toujour aimé une personne et cette personne c'est ma princesse ici présente"

"Il était temps ta "princesse" comme tu dis ne fait que nous parler du fait que tu es je cite "pire qu'une bombe nucléaire tu est carrément l'usine'' ricane Jasper alors que je me transforme en tomate.

 **Voilà merci pour les reviews sur les précédents chapitres à votre avis comment sera la reaction de Lexa face à ce que jasper à révéler ? Comment Costia compte larguer Lexa ? suite au prochain chapitre :-)**


	4. Non elle doit vivre

PDV Lexa

:

Je vois Clarke rougir à la révélation de Jasper elle pense vraiment ça de moi ? pensais je

"Encore heureux qu'elle pense ça de moi j'aurais été véxée du contraire." dis je en rigolant "Pas vrai princesse ?"

"Euh ... oui oui" bégaye Clarke

"Bon sur ce je dois vous laisser j'ai cours!" je lance avant de m'éclipser pour essayer de trouver Costia.Ah c'est bon je la vois enfin.

"Costia! COSTIA!" criais je le plus fort possible.Elle se retourne et me regarde de haut en bas

"Je te l'ai dis Lexa tu vas avec elle est je te quitte. Maintenant je vas faire de ta vie un enfer."murmure t elle

" Mais j..."elle ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et ça m'agace au plus haut point et le pire c'est qu'elle le sait.

"Non,C'est fini Lexa et si tu as du mal à comprendre je me ferais un malin plaisir de te le rappeler."

Ok pas que je tiennes beaucoup à elle mais on ne m'avais jamais rejeter de la sorte moi la grande et magnifique ( moi narcissique jamais) Lexa Woods.

FIN DES COURS PDV CLARKE:

Je sors des cours et vois Lexa au loin par reflexe je vais la rejoindre mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends

"TOI" me hurle Lexa dans les oreilles "C'est à cause de toi que Costia m'a plaquer comme de la merde je te jure que je te déteste à ce moment précis"

"En quoi c'est de ma faute TU es venue avec moi TU as accepter le gage donc je ne suis pas responsable" je lance énervée par ce qu'elle vient de me dire

"Ben oui de tout façon rien n'est jamais ta faute tu es un ange c'est vrai. Non mais je te supporte déjà plus DÉGAGES DE MA VUE ET NE ME REPARLE PLUS JAMAIS!"

Je m'éloignes alors en remarquant que je me suis mise a pleurer je rentre dans ma voirture et part à tout allure.

Après une dizaine de minutes seulement le drame arrive un camion arrive en sens inverse et me percute de plein fouet. Je passe par le parbrise ( j'avais oublier de mettre ma ceinture) et je sens un craquement dans mon dos je crache du sang et puis plus rien le noir total...

 **Voilà ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait je sais que la fin de ce chapitre et loin d'être celle que vous esperiez mais bon. Merci pour les reviews je vous adores. Prochain chapitre : Clarke se reveillera t elle et surtout comment lexa va réagir? Culpabilisera-t-elle ?**


	5. Réalité

Et là je me réveille en sueur.Ouf... se dit-je ce n'était qu'un rêve.Je sens des bras se resserrer derrière et me retourne.Je sourit dès que je vois ma femme Lexa ouvrir les yeux.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" me demande-t-elle

"Oui, mais maintenant que je t'ai vu ça va mieux."

On entends des pleurs dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Oh les monstres se sont révéillés" dis je en soufflant "Tu y vas ou j'y vais?"

"On y va !" ricane Lexa

"Dans une semaine c'est le jour j tu sais on va enfin être mariées ! Je me souviendrais toujours de la façon dont tu me l'a demandé. C'était le jour du mariage de Raven et Octavia juste après le discours des témoins."

"C'était un jour magnifique."

"Je t'aime." dis-je avant de l'embrassée

"Moi aussi mon amour"

"MAMAN ON A FAIM ANIA ET MOI"

"ON ARRIVE ADEN"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **FIN**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction j'espère que cela vous aura les prochaines seront surtout qur des couples improbables dans the 100 ( exemple raven et clarke ) dites moi si cette idée vous plait


End file.
